


从沉睡中醒来

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 2018年文广法扎13.14日突发无料。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe





	从沉睡中醒来

Florent Mothe，一个优秀的会计师，刚刚从繁重的工作中脱身。  
他搞定了一个大项目，大概会有一笔可观的奖金入账。翻了翻手机，已经收到了甲方例行公事的一串得体赞美。这是他应得的，就像预期中的收入，连小数点后两位也早已写进了严肃的合同，不多也不少，甚至没办法让他多给出一个微笑。  
同事倒是有说过，他笑起来的样子很可爱。但是何必呢？复杂又精妙的肌肉运动并不能给他的收入后面添一个零。而且，他是公司职员，不是剧场里的滑稽演员。  
他揉了揉眉心，下眼睑被疲惫涂抹出浅浅的青灰，脑子里原本紧绷的弦一旦松懈下来，便显得有些迟钝。抬手看了看腕上的表，刚过五点，正好是去接孩子下班的时间。  
他有一个妻子，养了一个孩子，名字都平凡得像人行道的地砖，用来拼摆出毫无新意的花纹，即使暗红色的花朵碎掉了一角，也不会有人在意。  
别说他根本没什么cinq-à-sept的时间，即使有，也大多贡献给了自家六岁的小捣蛋鬼。男孩子的精力总是过于旺盛，Florent得忙着洗干净满墙花花绿绿的奇怪生物，或者给小男孩擦掉手腕上的“表”。即使那都是小天使的杰作，是友谊和想象力的象征，但父母总是得在这时候充当一下恶魔。  
Florent小时候倒是没往墙上画过绿色的长颈鹿，或者五个轮子的褐色小坦克。他只会不停拍着床头柜，把薄薄的木板组合体当作非洲手鼓。  
担心开车会出意外状况，Florent选择了步行。  
他的办公桌整洁得过分，没有太多需要携带回家的东西，一个样式简单大方又价格不菲的公文包便可以解决一切。他用三秒钟打量了窗外与地面呈15度角的太阳，从立式衣架上取下西装外套，搭在手臂上，拎起包来，检查好窗户已经关严，就从办公室外锁上了门。  
下行的电梯里也没几个人，大部分人要么比他走得刚好早几分钟，要么就得留下来加班到很晚。他不必费心思去和别人谈论天气，就能安安静静抵达一层。沉默是拯救轻微失重感的良药。  
Forent一出大厦的正面，就看到了一家咖啡店。其实他挺喜欢这家店的摩卡，但是考虑到自己已经连着很多天和咖啡作伴，即使是最好的豆子，磨出来的香气恐怕也只能让他太阳穴突突地跳。  
终于得到一次短暂的休假，他选择早睡——虽然还是得先坐在男孩的小床边上，读睡前故事。  
昏昏欲睡的睡前故事，正好用于助眠。现在很少有看得过眼的读物了，大部分只是依靠着饱满的色块和幼稚的图画来吸引小孩，故事本身则干瘪得像Florent自己的生活——规律，且过于规律。  
Florent撇了撇嘴，决定还是不继续对孩子喜欢的故事书大加评论，否则小鬼头没准会哭成被暴风雨摧残过的鸟巢。  
另一边的宠物店里，孩子吵着要了很久的小金毛长大了一点。大约是天气的缘故，笼子里的猫、狗、兔子和仓鼠都显得无精打采，不进食，也不吵闹，只是睁着圆眼睛，打量着人类的世界。街面上奔驰而过的汽车在他们眼里可能是择人而噬的金属巨兽，而慢吞吞的巴士就是兽群首领。人类引以为傲的、建立于数字与理性之上的文明，对它们大概没有任何意义。  
接着是一家熟悉的花店，Florent有时会从店里买花。店主夫妇都是好人，那种主流社会认同的中产阶级好人，标准得像工厂流水线里下来的螺丝钉。平庸，无趣，附庸风雅，听优雅的乐曲却说不出作曲家的名字，插花品味平平无奇，只停留在不会出错的程度。毫无疑问，他们真的是好人。  
他们的店铺永远干净整洁，实木地板铺过的两级台阶纤尘不染，橱窗里的花草修剪得精致又整齐，花蕊永远冲着太阳。女主人会把Florent订购的一枝玫瑰包装好，写上平淡的爱情祝福，尽管Florent只是将这朵花沉进了塞纳河的水流中，怀念他没能抵达的远方。  
他曾经无比热爱音乐，从小就学习了乐理，参加唱诗班，并且很快掌握了长笛，钢琴，吉他，贝斯等乐器的演奏技巧。  
可惜的是，最后，他还是成了一名优秀的会计师。  
他曾经想要背着吉他去追寻他的音乐和诗歌，但莫名的力量羁绊着他，成为现在这个样子。那些阻拦他的理由如今在脑子里已经模糊不清，冲动和梦想逐渐迷失在永无止境的数字和公式里，酿成沉默的怅惘。  
似乎有某种无言的光穿过了他指间的缝隙，消散在鸽子拍打翅膀的风旋里。禁忌的名字亲吻着他的嘴唇，他想拼出浓雾背后琐碎的字符，最终只是无声地呵了口气出来，像巴黎街道旁的梧桐叶子，被雨水淋过，沁出湿漉漉的阴凉气味。 

没走出多远，Florent就被迫停住了脚步。  
一群人围在街边的小广场上，空地上临时搭了舞台。遮光的白色棚子拖出长长的影子，舞台最前，一个金色卷发的男孩在歌唱。男孩脸上化着妖异的妆，黑色的藤蔓爬上额头与颧骨，金色描绘着枝叶的外延，像傍晚的日光。他穿了件黑色的半袖，一边腕骨上缠着密实的丝带和打了铆钉的黑色皮质手环。和着音乐，他轻轻扭动起胯部，双手握紧了话筒架，哼唱着疯狂的词句。死亡，生存，一切离Florent不能更远。  
人群尽管稀疏，也还是挡了他的前路。他便顺势停下了脚步，往舞台上望过去。似乎接收到了陌生的目光，台上的人也看了过来。  
吉他还在弹奏着复杂又花哨的旋律，贝斯手每一次拨弦，都捶响了Florent心底的战鼓。男孩的歌声像夏风拂过的河岸，清浅的水波下铺了细细的白沙。突然爆发的声音是随雨云涌过来的湍急水流，瞬间冲散了细碎的泡沫。  
Florent被这股湍流卷进去了。他仿佛突然得到了召唤，上了锁的童年和青春被音符翻找出来，埋葬于箱底的梦幻一股脑地流泻向大地，悬垂着绘出星河的旅途。  
他曾经渴望着站上舞台，即使只是酒吧里半尺高的小台子，即使只是路边花坛外围砌垒的砖石，即使只是公园里的一条长椅。  
他渴望歌唱，无论是别人的歌，还是自己的。  
他的世界随着音乐的涌入垮塌了。高楼大厦扭曲成钢铁与玻璃的暗色漩涡，地下铁轰鸣着掀开了平整的柏油路面，奋不顾身地钻进了二维的涡流，人们低低地陷下去，又以相反的姿态倒挂在视野上沿，像晴天窗台上的风铃。  
人群的喧哗声像遇见了烛火的影子，争先恐后地离他远去。摇滚乐的嘶吼在他脑海深处休憩，像沉眠的怪物，宁静又纯粹，呼吸声微弱得像一片落叶，额头正中尖角的螺旋纹路清晰可辨。  
他像是抓住了什么，纷涌的浪潮挤进他的眼底，一切都在召唤着他。他看见未知向他伸出了手，远方的汽笛声第一次离他这么近。  
唯一的歌者也向他伸出了手。Florent听不清他在唱什么，是法语、英语还是意大利语。他的声音像巴黎圣母院敲响的钟，像广场上惊起的飞鸟，像所有人狂乱挥舞的手，像上行电梯带来的超重感。  
那人弹奏出最后一个重音，又蓦地按住了尼龙的弦。一切声音静止了，他咬着拨片，半蹲下来，越过人群的头顶，整条手臂拼命探出舞台，朝Florent递过来。  
Florent没听清他说了什么。  
他的世界以更快的速度彻底崩塌。颜色褪成灰度，随着强光的入侵而消磨殆尽。有生命的和无生命的万物坍缩成一个奇点，于死寂中彻底湮灭，连半点爆炸地余烬都没留下。  
他睁开眼，视野正中央还有一小块光斑。Mikele怀里还抱着他们的吉他，手放在他眼前晃了晃。  
“你居然睡着了？我刚写出来一段旋律，回头一看你居然趴这睡了？我说过吧，累了就去床上睡，我又没拧着你不能走……”  
Mikele的声音被打断了。Florent凝视着他的眼睛，倒让年长的创作者一时间消了音，只是关切地回看过去。  
“原来是你啊，Mikele。”  
Florent笑出来，用力地抱了过去，抱了很久很久。 

今天的Florent Mothe先生和Mikelangelo Loconte先生，  
也是两个很棒很棒的音乐人呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年文广法扎13.14日突发无料。


End file.
